Drunk
by thinker1234
Summary: Sakura and Ino Start a party only to get closer to Sasuke, but just WHO BROUGHT THE SAKE! Follow FemNaru as she Has a CHILD WITH HIM!
1. Chapter 1

**Drunk: Chapter one**

Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino walked down the street together.

"Hmm… Maybe we can start a huge party! We can invite everyone! Then we can get to know Sasuke-Kun better! We can have sake there too! Naruto will come no-matter-what… so she can bring food…" Sakura informed her.

"Hai! That's a great idea! Choji can help, too!" Ino replied.

"Come on! We can go to Tsunade-Sama and make it a mission!"

Tsunade was drunk. She was very, very, very drunk. So, as Sakura and Ino had her sign the sheet, she didn't know what she was doing. They walked off, with the sheet, and gathered everyone who they were inviting.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Everyone at the party was having fun. Naruto looked around and saw something. A drink. She picked it up and drank it. There was more. She drank more and more, not knowing what it was. Sake… She drank more sake. She soon became drunk. Naruto stumbled over to a drunk Sasuke, and started a heated conversation. Time passed and you could find drunken people doing odd things. Naruto and Sasuke were now gone and at Sasuke's house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Naruto opened her eyes. She groaned. Sasuke heard this and opened his eyes. They looked into each other's eyes. Blue and onyx. Naruto looked down and blushed deeply. They were naked… and in a bed… and had just woken up from cuddling… Sasuke followed her gaze and his eyes widened. What did they do? Blue met onyx again. Naruto shook gently as he gazed at her softly. They inched closer. Finally, His lips crashed onto hers, making a heated kiss.

Naruto felt herself being pulled on top of Sasuke during their passionate kiss. They broke apart with a need of air. Naruto blushed fiercely as she felt his member rub against her 'private' area. She kissed his cheek softly and got up. She walked to the bathroom without her clothes. She turned to see Sasuke following. They entered the bathroom and turned on the water.

Lets just say… they got dirty together and they got clean together…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Kakashi walked to Sasuke's house. Tsunade needed everyone who went to the party… he didn't know why. When he knocked on the door, Sasuke answered.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Tsunade-Sama needs everyone that went to the party…" Kakashi answered.

"Okay." Sasuke shut the door.

Kakashi sighed. His student could be so rude sometimes…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Naruto sighed. She was home. She changed her jumpsuit. She had multiple of them. Someone knocked on her door, and she went answer. It was her sensei.

"Hai?" she asked.

"Tsunade-Sama needs us…" Kakashi said.

Naruto put on her sandals and walked out of her apartment, following Kakashi to the Hokage Tower.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Tsunade sighed as she looked at everyone. There was sake at the party, she knew. She wanted to know who did what.

"Tsunade-Sama… I would like permission to look at each girl's necks…" Kakashi said as he looked at Sasuke. Tsunade followed his gaze and looked at Sasuke's neck. There was a bruise-like mark…

"Granted." Tsunade smirked at Sasuke.

Kakashi looked at Sakura's neck and sighed. Then Ino's. Then TenTen's. Finally, he looked at Naruto's neck. Kakashi gasped. He pushed Naruto towards Tsunade. Naruto looked puzzled, but then caught on. She blushed a few shades of pink and red. She held her neck and looked at the ground.

"I-I'm fine!" Naruto stuttered as everyone looked at her, surprised.

"I'm hungry though! Ha, ha, ha! I'm going to have some watermelon! I'm craving right now!" Naruto left the room with a fake smile.

"Craving? Oh god…" Tsunade had multiple conclusions going through her head as she watched Sasuke follow the loud blond.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Sasuke walked with Naruto to buy a watermelon. When they bought it, she immediately cut it and ate.

Naruto went home, after giving Sasuke a kiss on the cheek. Naruto fell into a deep sleep.

Naruto found herself in front of a huge cage.

**"Kit. You might not like it, but I have some news." A looming voice told her.**

"What is it, Kurama?" Naruto asked the fox.

**"You're pregnant with an Uchiha-kit." Kurama informed her.**

"Really? Oh my Kami! What am I going to do? Aren't I too young to have children!" She wanted to scream, but found it useless. Maybe this could be fun…

**"Hahaha! Have fun, Kit!" Kurama laughed.**

Naruto woke up in her bed. She held her stomach, knowing that she was going to be a mother. She got up and did her daily routine. When she was done, she left the house to find Sasuke.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Naruto found herself in front of Sasuke's house. She knocked loud enough for the whole house to hear. Sasuke opened the door. Sasuke looked at Naruto with surprise.

"Hai?" he asked her.

"I have news…" Naruto looked up to Sasuke.

"What is the news…?" He asked.

"I-I-I'm Pregnant!" Naruto informed as she hugged him around the neck.

"You mean… you're going to be a mom… and I'm going to be a dad…?" Sasuke asked.

"H-hai!"

Sasuke pulled away from the hug and looked her in the eye. "We're going to have a family?"

Naruto nodded. "Hai!"

Sasuke crushed his lips onto hers. He pulled away. "I'm so happy." Naruto cried tears of joy, hugging him again.

"I-I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too, Naruto."

END

I don't own Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drunk: Chapter two**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Naruto and Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha together. A random Shinobi, most likely Chunin, suddenly stopped them.

"What can we do for you?" Sasuke asked.

"Tsunde-Sama needs you two and the rest of your team." The shinobi jumped away, probably going to look for the rest of the team.

When Sasuke and Naruto arrived, everyone was very surprised. Naruto was giggling while being on top of Sasuke, piggyback style.

Naruto stopped giggling, "Umm… Hi?"

Naruto was dropped, and landed on her butt. "Jerk of a boyfriend…" she muttered silently.

Sasuke stepped forward. "What did you need?" He asked his leader.

Tsunade sighed. "I need to do a check up on Naruto. But, I decided the entire team should know the results." Tsunade spoke.

Kakashi nodded. He pulled out a chair and motioned for Naruto to sit down. She sat down a look of confusion on her face.

Tsunade walked forward and placed a glowing hand on her stomach. Tsunade scowled. She glared at the stomach.

"You're pregnant." She informed.

Sakura and Kakashi gasped.

"I know already."

"Whose the father, Naruto…?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke…" Naruto smiled.

"That's why I'm still here. Naruto is my only family, now." Sasuke smiled at Naruto.

"Woah! That was quite the confession, Sasuke." Kakashi eye smiled.

Sakura looked like she was about to cry.

"Sakura… this is your fault. And Ino's… You brought the sake. Me and Sasuke got drunk… there is no reason to cry." Naruto got up and walked towards Sakura, putting her hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"Especially if you're the child's Ba-Chan (Aunt)!" Naruto Grinned when Sakura smiled.

"You're right, Naruto! Does that mean I'm your Nee-Chan (Sister)?" Sakura asked with a grin.

"N-Nee-Chan? Hai! YATTA! I have more family! Hey, Obaa-Chan? Did you know who my real parents were?" Naruto settled down.

"Hai." Tsunade sighed. She knew that she should tell.

"Really? Who were they?"

"Yondaime Hokage and the Uzushio Princess…" Tsunade started, "Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina…"

Everyone in the room looked at Tsunade with wide eyes.

"Tsunade-Sama! Sandaime-Sama said not to tell her until she reached Chunin!" Kakashi yelled. They were interrupted by a choked sob.

Naruto cried silently. Hiccups choked out. Naruto fell to her knees, not wanting to get up.

"Why…? Why didn't he tell me? Why…?" Naruto choked out.

Kakashi sat in front of her, lifting her head up with two fingers. "Minato-Sensei and Kushina Nee-Chan had many enemies. Sandaime-Sama was afraid to lose you, so he told no one. Your parents loved you. They really did…"

Sasuke sat behind her, pulling her against his chest. "You didn't need to be told that. You have us." He said, caressing her stomach.

Tsunade walked over to them. She grabbed Naruto and pulled her aside. "Don't forget, you have Jiraiya, your godfather." Naruto nodded, smiling happily.

"I have a big family! I could restart the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans! Sakura's family can join, too! And you, Obaa-Chan. And you, Sensei! We could have the best clan ever! We could rename it, too! Hmm, what would we name it…?"

"How about Uzushio (Whirlpool) Clan?" Sasuke suggested.

"That's perfect! We could have multiple branches, like the Hyuuga, but we love and cherish each other, not hate and control all! Sasuke and I can be the leaders of the clan, because we are awesome, and are the ones with a soon-to-be-born heir!" Naruto had stars in her eyes as she explained the plan.

"We have a problem, though…" Tsunade started.

"What's the problem?" Naruto asked with anime tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Your child wont be the heir, if you're not married to Sasuke, because, it would only be your heir, not his." Tsunade finished.

"Then we'll get married." Sasuke said with a happy glint in his eyes, and his smirk present.

Naruto turned to him, eyes wide. "R-really? Obaa-Chan, we can, right?"

"Hai, you can. You would be one of the youngest of Konoha to go so fast, though…"

A squeal interrupted them as everyone turned to Sakura. "Oh, Naruto! This is going to be so fun! We have to go SHOPPING!"

"Uh, I'd rather not. You see, most places don't allow me in…" Naruto trailed off.

"Huh? Why?" Sakura asked with honest confusion.

"He sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into me…"

"Who?"

"My father…"

"Oh… why don't you tell them who your parents are?" Sakura asked yet another question.

"I would probably die by the hands of Iwa Shinobi…" Naruto sighed and sat in Sasuke's lap.

"Oh…"

"That's why you're going on a S-Rank mission with Jiraiya! You can bring Sasuke along, and some more people… but keep it to a minimum. You'll get more details when Jiraiya gets back." Tsunade said.

"T-Tsunade-Sama! She's pregnant! She can't go on a mission!" Kakashi protested.

"She's the only one who can go. She is Konoha's will. She has to. If it's not now, it will have to be later."

"I want to go a little later. After I'm a Chunin, maybe." Naruto cut in.

Naruto yawned, snuggling further into Sasuke's chest, and falling into a deep sleep.

"Sasuke, take her to your house. You need to get used to being around her more often." Tsunade ordered.

END

I don't own Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Drunk: chapter three**_  
**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**  
By now, you could see a bulge popping from Naruto's stomach. Naruto was on her way towards the Hokage's office to get her weekly check-up. After a month, Tsunade had said the growth was faster than a normal person, most likely from the Kyūbi. And by the second month, she was about four months along in growth.  
But, now it was the fourth month. She was very large and people expected her to pop in just another month or so. It was sad, really. She was only about to turn 15, and she was about to have a child.  
Naruto reached Tsunade's office and walked in at the sound of a muffled reply.  
"Hey, Baa-Chan! I'm ready for my check-up!"  
Tsunade nodded, motioning towards the chair, which Naruto sat in. Tsunade walked towards the young blond in the chair.  
"Hm, it seems the baby is healthy! And I should be able to tell the gender within a week. So, come back, then we can do another check-up. And, it also seems you only need to wait another two weeks or so." Naruto nodded eagerly, not wanting to wait for the amount of time.  
"Right! I'm going to tell Sasuke right now!" Naruto scurried away, going off to find her boyfriend.  
**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**  
After hearing the news, Sasuke nodded happily. He was getting ready to go on another mission, he had become a chūnin last month along with Sakura. It had been different, only because Choji was on their team. Unfortunately, he hadn't made chūnin, so he would have to try next time. Naruto, of course, was still a genin because she was unable to compete in the exams.  
"You know, you'll be alone for about a week or two..." Sasuke started, "I love you, but, I have to leave right now." Naruto nodded, knowing his mission would take a while.  
"Bye... I love you!" Naruto shouted at him as he walked further away from the house.  
Normally, she would walk to the village gates with him, but she was told to rest while she was heavily pregnant. It was hard for her do the things she needed to do when she couldn't get around much. She would usually get one of her good friends to help her get food. And she was about to call Ino when she felt a little kick in the stomach.  
"Dammit! Could you wait till I got home after shopping to start kicking!" She and Sasuke both believed the child would look like Sasuke and act like her. With how active he/she was, they didn't doubt it one bit.  
Naruto broke herself out of her thoughts and went to call Ino, whom was working at the flower shop at that very moment.  
_**ABC~~WITH INO~~ DEF**_  
The phone rang loudly as she sold another flower pot. Going to see who it was, she smiled when she realized it was Naruto. Answering the phone cheerfully, she greeted her with a "Hey, how's it going?" And her reply was definitely different than before.  
_"Ouch! The little guy/girl here keeps kicking! Anyways, can you go and get me the usual stuff from the grocery store? I'm running out of food..." _Naruto's voice sounded from the phone.  
"Um, yea! But I need to tell my parents first. So I'll be over there soon!" Ino replied happily. She and Naruto said their good-byes and Ino left the shop, only after telling her father where she was going to help Naruto.  
It was no secret in Konoha that Naruto was pregnant, but it was almost everywhere else. Of course, Jiraiya was on his way from Kirigakure no Sato to help his goddaughter with her pregnancy and her seal.  
Naruto sighed as she sat down on her couch, rubbing her stomach, and feeling the slight kicks from her unborn baby. She was really happy to know the baby was as healthy as it could get.  
A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts, and making her get up and answer the door. She opened the door for a stunning blonde whom had a large bag in her hands. A smile lit up Naruto's face as she let her fellow blonde in her house.  
"So, what is the gossip going around today, Ino?" Naruto asked, starting a conversation.  
Ino hummed before remembering something with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I've been hearing something very strange..."  
Naruto nodded, motioning for her to continue.  
"Hinata-Chan has been a secret pervert this whole time! She was caught buying an Icha Icha book!"  
"Oh. My. God..."

**_ALRIGHTY THEN! All don't with this chapter! I'm sorry for such a long wait, even though there's not to many people who read these stories of mine, I still would like to thank all of those that stuck with me and my stories. Thank you! I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, I only own my own OC people! I really hope you like the chapter and will like the chapters to come, anyways, does anyone know how to spell Gaara's student's name? Matsuri? I do t know, really. Thank you for reading!  
~thinker1234_**


End file.
